


Fighting for the Storm

by Lost_in_fic



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_fic/pseuds/Lost_in_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenxrose. Rose Tyler's travels with the Doctor are everything she's ever dreamed of. It's fun, dangerous, and exciting. But sometimes she has to fight to keep what's hers. She has to fight for the Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First FaNfIcTiOn. this may end well, it may end badly. It all depends on who reads this.   
> I WILL SURVIVE…...

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

There were many things that Rose Tyler disliked to engage in, things she dreaded doing, and would rather put off as long as possible. Such as getting up out of bed in the morning. Or rather getting up out of bed in general.

Rose groaned as the Doctor(who was certainly WAY to energetic for Rose's liking at this time) burst into her room flipping on the lights and bouncing to the side of her bed.

"Rooooossseeee. Come on, get up already! You've been asleep for over 10 hours. Well, 10 hours, 2 minutes and 34 seconds to be exact. I gave you the extra 2 minutes. Now come on get up, get up, get up!" The several initiations to arise from bed were accompanied with several bounces and an attempt to pull the large down blanket off of Rose. This attempt was futile, as the rather insubordinate blonde instead tugged her covers over her head and groaned.

"Rose. We're gonna be late to Mozart's performance in the court of the Prince-elector Maximilian III of Bavaria in Munich! I thought you were excited to see him!" The Doctor pouted, admonishing his unhappiness at Rose's fondness for sleep. Her nose poked above her cocoon of blankets, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You have a TIME MACHINE. I don't see the need to hurry." She stated from beneath the covers unhappily. The Doctor sighed, and remained quite for a few moments.

"Well then. I guess we'll need to find a more effective method of getting you out of bed. How about...... Tickling?" The Doctor looked down at his companion, cocking an eyebrow. Rose's eyes shot open and she was about to protest, but it was too late. The Doctor hands had already dived beneath the duvet and attacked her sides. She shrieked and wiggled away from him, but he just continued to torture her. She tumbled off the side of the bed laughing. Rounding the bed, the blonde human was promptly scooped up and carried into the bathroom, where she was sat upon the bathtub edge. Wrapping her arms around the Time Lords waist and pressing her face into the Doctor's suit fabric stopped him from tickling her further.

"Humans and their cherished sleep. Sleep away a third of their whole lives." He muttered into her hair. " Now come on! Wash up, brush your teeth, do whatever you normally spend 45 minutes doing in the morning." He unwrapped himself for her embrace, pulling her to her feet. She moaned, but got up.

"Well the get outta here." Rose told him, giving him a shove towards the door.

"Why would I need to do that?" The Doctor frowned down at Rose.

"'Cuz I gotta change, you daft alien! Out! Go make me a cuppa and breakfast." This was administered along with several pushes to the back as Rose shoved him out into her bedroom, shutting the door to the en-suite behind him.

"Humans." The Doctor mumbled as he set off for the galley.

➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵

As Rose entered the galley, she was greeted with the pleasant waft of banana pancakes. Less pleasant however, was the pancake that hit her in the face upon her nearing the stove.

"DOCTOR!"

"Rose! See I'm making you pan- Oh. Erm, sorry 'bout that. I had an issue with my pancake flipping." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"'Least ya didn't set the toaster on fire like last week." She busied herself with setting the table and making tea.

One uneventful breakfast of (slightly burnt) banana pancakes and tea later, the two time travelers were in the console room.

"So! Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart! Great composer of the Renaissance era! Started composing at the age of 5, and mind you his older sister was a tad jealous of him. He went on tour when he was 6! Lot of fans he had." The Doctor babbled on about Mozart as he moved around the console, pulling levers and clacking buttons. The TARDIS gave a lurch and Rose tumbled off the jumpseat. It materialized with the familiar noise, and both its occupants laughed.

"Your driving is terrible." Rose noted as the pair stepped out of the TARDIS, onto a nicely paved cobblestone street. "My driving is wonderful! You try to fly a time ship meant to be manned by 6 pilots alone!" The Doctor looked at Rose, offended. "

Wouldn't have too if ya hadn't stolen the old girl." Rose shot back. " Where are we anyway?"

"Munich, Germany, 1762. Mozart's first performance of his grand three-and-a-half year tour with his family. He's six years old now I reckon?"

"Six?! He's on tour at six?!" Rose looked up at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Well he was a child prodigy. And he is performing with his sister Maria Anna, or Nannerl, as I know her, but she won't meet me for at least 20 more years." The Doctor paused his speech to tug on his ear." Anyway, he's performing for Maximilian III, who is an elector of the emperor of the Holy Roman-" The Doctor stopped abruptly and stared, astonished the sight before him.

Which happened to be a rather blue alien. In a suit. Chatting up Francis I.

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

**Author's Note:**

> BLUE ALIENSsSsSs


End file.
